Digimon - The Story of the Last digidestined
by Rayneclowd
Summary: This is the story of my character, Rayne, and her friends as they try to save the digital world from chaos and destruction.


Hi, this is a list of my current digimon OCs for my story that I'm progressively working on right now. I know digimon isn't a very popular thing, or not as it should be, but hopefully the fandom is still alive and well as it has been c: I only OC the tamers and not digimon as I feel it wouldn't really be digimon if I were making up the monsters. I'll edit this and add in new ones as I create them.

_I'm always accepting new OCs, here's the form (I'll fill in the digimon's moves, description and other things based on Canon):_

**Name:**

**Digimon:**

**Age:**

**Location:**

**Digimon personality:**

**Partner personality:**

**Gender (**of both digimon and partner**):**

**Roll (**digidestined, evil partner, etc**):**

**Quirks special to your character and digimon:  
**

* * *

**Analysis** : Antylamon -

Holy beast digimon, one of the 'Three angels'

**Gender**: Male

**Main moves:** Bunny Blade; Golden Axe; Regeneration

**Desc****ription**: Tall, Slender Rabbit with long arms and ears, purple and grey color scheme. Thin scale-like red waist, thinned red eyes, small mouth. It has three short spikes on the top of its oval shaped head. It has a very short neck, and has sort of shoulder/upper chest armour, that covers what little neck it has from sight.

**Personality**: Gentle, soothing. Drawn to protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Though quick tempered, when enraged it will not stop spinning (The 'Bunny Blade') until it's opponent is no more.

**Level:** Ultimate, 5th evolution

**Partner**: Rayne

**Singular quirks**: Although most digimon prefer to stay in their 'rookie' stage (Antylamon's being Lopmon), Rayne's partner would rather stay in its Ultimate level form, where it can always be on guard for danger.

**Analysis** : Dracmon

Undead vampire digimon, Rayne's first partner

**Gender:** Male

**Main Moves:** Straight punch, Undead Fang, Eye of nightmare

**Description:** Small pale digimon with slender arms and legs, eyes on both palms and long sharp claws on it's fingers. Large purple feet and black cloth covering it's legs and head.

**Personality:** Tricky, with a sweet side for it's partner. He often backs up everything she says as well as protects and keeps her away from any possible harm.

**Level:** Rookie, 3rd evolution

**Partner**: Rayne

**Singluar quirks**: He hates to be below his rookie level. It makes him feel unable to protect his partner.

**Analysis** : Rayne

Digimon partner of Dracmon and Antylamon, current Digidestined.

**Gender**: Female

**Age:** 15

**Description**: Five feet and 4 inches tall, she has long hazel hair and dark brown eyes. Not very thin and doesn't really keep up with her clothing, often wearing the same plaid shorts and t-shirt with black converse all the time. Not very athletic.

**Personality**: Very sarcastic and adamant about what she believes is right, Rayne is independent most of times. She is very protective of her digimon Dracmon, as he was her first one. She dubbed him "FruFru" as she was very young when they were brought together, and as a Tsunomon he was fluffy and fuzzy like a dog she used to have named such. She is sweet to those she loves and is often seen cuddling with her partner while she sleeps. Her outside is stronger than her inside.

**Location: **United states

* * *

**Analysis** : Dorumon

Small beast digimon, Lightus' fist digimon.

**Gender**: Male

**Main Moves**: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal

**Description**: Small, furry purple digimon. Classified as a dragon digimon, but has some of the qualities of a fox shown on it's tail and paws. It has white paws with large black claws and tiny black wings on it's back.

**Personality**: Loyal to his partner no matter what, and very strong willed. Doesn't give up no matter how big of an opponent there may be.

**Level**: Rookie, 3rd evolution.

**Partner**: Lightus

**Singular quirks**: Everyone thinks he is a joke because of how small and cute he is. This often enrages and depresses him.

**Analysis**: Lightus

Partner to Dorumon, current Digidestined

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 18

**Description**: 6 feet and 5 inches tall, he has short gold hair and light blue eyes. A bit slim but not thin, wears black joggers and a gray top with white trainers.

**Personality**: Loyal to friends, Kind, Runs in to fights with out thinking some times, Will do anything to help his friends.

**Location**: UK


End file.
